


the lights in a jar (podfic)

by Synstropezia



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: Noelle menemukan sestoples cahaya ketika makan malam.(original story: fiqueligia)
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Langris Vaude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bandage ReserCHOIR Chronicle





	the lights in a jar (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts), [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



Untuk versi podfic-nya silakan klik [di sini](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JU30TvrGVAPI9F59bsj4cUHFwBEsi0qd/view)

Untuk versi fanfic-nya silakan klik [di sini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991580)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Paling ribet dia ni ganti2 fic mulu wkwkw (kagak sih sebenernya). awal2 mau baca dari harvest moon, tapi namanya belibet. terus niat dr harvest moon lg, eh nama tempatnya susah. akhirnya bacain fic ini. fic-nya keren tapi maaf kalo suaraku datar2 sadja wkwkw.


End file.
